It is often the case when using tools that the work area is far away from the tool chest and the tool chest cannot be moved. Alternatively, a common toolbox often is not large enough to hold larger tools. When working on a project, a comfortable place to sit is not often nearby. Also, a flat surface is desirable when working with items to be cut. A device, which satisfied these design features would improve working conditions and the efficiency of the worker.
A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage and transportation of tools and providing a flat working surface.
B. Prior Art
There exists prior art, which contains one or two of these desired features. However, a container with all of these features would fill the complete needs of the user of tools.
The Croteau (U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,398) patent teaches a small toolbox which has a stand. Stein (U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,129), Blohm (U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,531), Cimino (U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,703), and Parks (U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,572) each teach a tool chest with wheels. These patents have different structures, but each one has approximately the same height.
The present invention allows its user to comfortably transport larger tools and organize smaller tools. It provides a comfortable seating or kneeling area as well as a flat workbench. Additionally, the height of the flat surface can be adjusted for convenience.